Storage arrays in data storage systems are controlled by storage processors. Such storage processors process data access requests from hosts and perform maintenance operations on the storage arrays. For example, some storage processors execute a TRIM command on storage arrays having solid state disk (SSD) memory; the TRIM command removes unused space from such memory and makes that space available to the hosts and the storage processor.
In some arrangements, the configuration of such storage arrays and the storage processors controlling them is governed by best practices documentation. Best practices documentation includes a set of rules for configuring the storage processor and arrays in order to optimize various metrics, e.g., performance, power consumption, etc. Typically, best practices documentation is the result of an intricate engineering and testing effort and is ongoing in the face of changing environmental conditions.
Part of employing best practices documentation in configuring the elements of a data storage system, such as the storage arrays and processors, is verifying that such elements continue to operate under best practices rules, even as such rules change over time. Conventional best practices rules verification involves a person, typically a data storage system administrator, manually checking the configuration of the processors and arrays against rules in the most current best practices documentation. Personnel may perform such a check either on an as-needed basis, or periodically.